Second Sun
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Delsin Rowe, deviant, nuisance, and threat to national security. Delsin Rowe has defeated Augustine, leader of the D.U.P and his only remaining objective, do whatever he wants. After his Seattle, Deslin goes to Curdan Cay, but after an incident he is left in an unknown world that has no knowledge of Delsin. But it with a new world comes new enemies and betrayals. Evil!Delsin.
1. Second Sun

Second Sun Hello guys, so InFamous Second Son, amazing game go buy it if you have a PS4 (maybe if you're willing to use another $400 then yeah go buy a PS4) so I finished watching it (unfortunately I don't own a PS4) BUT I have finished watching it through some very few fanfics with Delsin (which aren't a lot, there should be in the future cause Delsins a great character) I thought of this, enjoy. Oh btw Evil!Delsin rocks so much!

All that remain was smoke, and little pieces of wood. The house obliterated, with one fell swoop the Akomish people of Seattle were no more. Their remains up and left with the smoke itself. And in the middle was the bio-terrorist himself, Delsin Rowe, the 'Banner Man' of Seattle. And the D.U.P's greatest threat, no, not just the D.U.P but the whole nation. Delsin Rowe was a man with no family, no ties, just accomplices and a lot of time. With the people he once called friends and family gone, it was only a matter of time before he went to Curdan Cay, and like he promised...he would shake every, last, hand.

Curdan Cay, cells, Prisoner 246337

Prisoner 246337 has been locked up ever since she was a little girl, since she was 5 and her parents found out about her 'demonic powers' as they put it. Her own parents at the age of 5 disowned and took fear of her, even though she just a child. In 7 years she had rotted on the inside, wishing to be free and finally see the world as it was. But she knew, it would never happen. Suddenly there was a large crash and alarms were ringing left and right, D.U.P soldiers swarming the place.

"He's here everyone to position DO NOT I repeat DO NOT LET HIM INTO THE CELLS OR WE'RE AS SCREWED AS A TURKEY ON THANKSGIVING, KILL THE BIO-TERRORIST, NO HOLDING BACK!"The leader yelled at the top of his voice.

More crashing and wizzing came from outside her cell, she tried to see from her cells make-shift window but she wasn't tall enough.

"PULL BACK HE'S TOO STRONG PULL-AGGGH!"His voice was silenced, it didn't take no more then an hour before things settled down.

'What's going on where is everybody?"She thought, she walked up to the door and it opened automatically.

She walked out, soon there were others coming out as well as the realization came to them they cheered, they were freed. Not only that but the D.U.P's guarding them were gone. She looked around for them, there was nothing but smoke, very bright marks of a red-ish purple color and red swords coming from the walls. To their right a door buzzed loud enough for everyone to hear, and it opened for them all. Everyone including 246337 exited through the doors, and through another and another, soon they were outside, free. Almost. Standing in front of the gates was one guy, he had dark skin, a red beanie and long sleeve sweater, a jean vest with buttons on it and jeans.

"Whoahoho guys, chill. It's nice to meet you all, uh, my name is Delsin. I'm the guy who freed you, like all of you, I'm a conduit."With a flick of his wrist a grey ball of some sort of mist came out. "All I wanted to do..."He extended his arm,"Was Shake your hands, before you leave. If that's alright with you."He said quickly.

"Man you saved mah life if it's a shake you need,"He walked up and grabbed his hand,T but he fell in pain, clutching his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now. I don't wanna hurt you people, you seem like nice guys, so if you can just line up in a straight line, my friends there won't have to kill you."He pointed back to the roof of the main building, standing there were two other conduits, poised to kill if commanded.

"Just a little pain and a handshake and we're cool, nothing to worry about."He extended his hand. Reluctantly everyone got in a line, including 246337, she watched as Delsin shook everyone's hand, and as they fell down in pain, he stood smiling. Finally she second, the boy before her looked scared, the scraggly teen with anorexic proportions was shaking.

"C'mon buddy, nothin' gonna hurtcha."Delsin smiled.

"I'm sorry but, I don't withstand pain well, I-"Delsin cut him off.

"Don't worry man, breathe in and out, just like that. Keep doing that until we're done alright?"He asked.

"Yeah cool."He inhaled deep and exhaled. He extended his arm and soon the boy was writhing in pain, he screamed.

Not just like the others, it was more intense more shocking. Something happened, he started glowing, brighter and brighter. Delsin let go of his hand and put his own on his shoulder, it must've burned him cause he took his hand back as soon as he touched him.

"What did you do to him!?" "How could you!?"

"You're terrible!"These comments were shouted out as the bot kept thriving in pain.

"Please, I'm not-"

"You're the real bad guy here buddy!" "Monster!"

"Fine, Fetch, Eugene. Get rid of them."He told the two on top.

"Sure will Delsin."Fetch and Eugene started firing down on the others, killing everyone without remorse.

246337 stood there without knowing what to do.

"Hey, girl, if you shake my hand, you won't need to worry."Delsin extended his hand as he pushed the scrawny teen away. Wanting to stay alive she extended her own and shook his hand, soon they BOTH were in pain after only a few seconds they let go.

"Delsin, you have to go!"Fetch yelled over the other conduits as they tried to fight back, but were helpless.

"How could you do such a thing!?"The boy was standing, only a few feet away his body was like gold as he shined brighter and brighter.

"Kid calm down!"Delsin said.

"I...can't...can't..stop AGGGGGH!"He yelled as he felt himself being ripped apart.

"Watch out!"Delsin ran towards 246337 and covered her from the blast, next thing she knew there was only white.

Woods

When she woke up she could see a dark sky. She got up and looked around, the forest she was in was large as far as she could tell.

"Finally woke up I see."She turned to see none other then...Delsin?

"Is that you?"She asked, instead of a tall young man, he was maybe 13 or 14, not what she saw back there.

"Yeah, it's me, donno what happened, seems like I became a teenager again, must be from that time guy I got back a while ago, must've messed with that power. Seems the same for you."He pointed out.

She looked down, she want 12 anymore, she was 8. Still a kid, just younger. "Where are we, and how did this happen?"She asked.

"My best bet was that kid back there has teleportation abilities, woulda been awesome if I leeched some off that guy."He muttered the last part.

"Where are we then?"She asked.

"Let's find out."He waved his hand in his direction. They made their ways from the forest, seeing all kinds of weird plant life on the way, but as they reached the end of the forest, their shock was unequal to weird plants. Wherever they were, it sure wasn't earth. As flying ships, different styled houses and a broken moon. This sure wasn't any earth Delsin knew.

"Well, this is exciting."He smiled deviously, only one thought came to mind. "Time for a new playground."He looked to his left to see a sign. "Hello Vale here I come."


	2. Deals and Betrayals

From LeonardChurch814

inspired by Assassins' Mentor's Conduit Hunter

Characters from SuckerPunch and RoosterTeeth

Second Sun

Passing through the streets no one gave us a second look or glance, it was like we were plain people walking down the street, which was not true.

"Wow, this place looks awesome."I admired the amount of buildings around, would be useful in a chase.

"Um, Delsin?"I looked back to the girl.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Can I get new clothes?"She pointed out her orange jumpsuit she still had on.

"Oh yeah, let's do that."I looked around for a clothes store, and found one.

Clerkess POV

Amanda was having a fairly normal day, nothing too exciting. So as she was the heard the door open, she looked up to see no one had entered or exited.

'Musta been the wind.'She thought.

She continued to play crush candy, a very popular mobile game where you get candy and...well it's kinda self expanatory. She heard some rattling off in the dress section, she looked up and once again no one.

'Better get the boss and tell him we may have mice.'She said.

But just before she turned away a dress went flying and flowed torward the doors, believing it was a ghost, Amanda fainted, seeing a red dress with orange waves on it and red flats (which by the way were expensive) literally fly out the door.

Outside Delsin POV

"Whoa, that was a close one."I sighed.

"I like it."She smiled, at her new dress.

"By the way, I never got your name."I reminded her.

"Oh...my name is Cinder, Cinder Fall."

**Few days later**

"Okay, remember the plan?"

"Yes but-"

"Nope, I'm going in alone, and I getting what we need. Stay out here, don't wantcha to get hurt do we?"I asked.

"Fine."Cinder crossed her arms.

"Good. Now stay here."

I walked into the store, it was a dust store. Apparently they're like energy elemental crystals that give off some crazy effects. But the water ones were special, with them I would be able to use them as blast shards, which was cool by me cause I have some powers to unlock. But for now, I'm needed.

"Hello ladies and gentleman may I have your attention."Everyone turned to me confused.

"Yeah hey, my name is Delsin Rowe, you may wanna remember that, and ugh, I'm here to tell you that I am robbing you. Now don't gointo a frenzy, all I ask is a few thousand dollars, and some dust. If those terms are agreeable then you all get to leave alive."I clapped my hands.

"Son, put your hands up."One of the cops said.

"Oh come of dude, I really don't feel like it today so can we just get to the me walking away without any deaths part."I said.

"Son, I'm gonna ask you one more time, put your hands up."He pointed his gun to me.

"You asked for it."I raised my hand, and blasted him in the face with some neon and he kinda combusted.

"AGH!"I heard a women shriek.

"Okay, now can I get my deal?"I asked.

I walked up to the front counter and extended my hand, give me the stuff, or you'll end up like the other guy."I threatened.

"Yes yes, please don't hurt me."She grabbed the dust and money, only to hear cops outside.

"Thanks people I really appreciate it. Now you can die."I waved my hand as a small looking rock that looked as hot as lava came busting through the window.

I walked out and when I did it exploded, killing everyone inside.

"Put your hands up!"I heard.

"Oh, cops, you finally came."I looked to my left to see cameramen.

"Hello Vale, my name is Delsin Rowe, I am gonna be our residential evil bad guy. Now I know change is hard but trust me, it'll all be okay. BECUASE DELSIN ROWE IS HERE TO STAY!"I yelled.

"Watch this!"I looked to my right to see some smoke so I just absorbed it.

"Here we go!"I got on one knee and propelled high into the sky to perform my smoke karmic bomb.

I came down at high speeds and crashed. I looked around to see almost everyone dead.

"Open fire!"They shot, which was pretty weak.

"C'mon, is that it!"I yelled.

I ran to my left and caught some video, I turned around and cloaked spawning my demons. They did stuff, like shoot, kill, and scare the shit outta them. It was pretty awesome but I decloaked and started shooting them with my massive sword missiles and ripped them apart with my regular shots. Another meteor rock thingy came and blew up a hell of a lot of the already shattered forces.

"Delsin!"

"Cinder, I thought I told you stay outta this!?"

"I'll show you I'm useful."She raised her hand and red circles appeared under the cops and blew them up.

"Nice but we got what we want, lets go!"I flew to the top of the building and we ran.

"Chopper!"CInder said, I turned to see it coming.

"I got it."I used my sword missile to shoot at it and it came down immediately.

"Delsin!"Cinder pointed to the massive amount of cops blocking our way.

"I got an idea."I took out of my pocket, a strip of neon.

"Here we go."I absorbed it and got ready.

"Get ready for some fireworks."We stopped right in front of the cops.

"Raise your hands and get down!"They yelled.

"Not in your life! Get back."I told Cinder.

"TIME FOR A KARMIC BOMB!"I yelled.

I shot out a ray of neon and everyone started floating, I curled into a ball and shot out with balls of neon coming out of my fingers. I shot at them, and fell back on the ground, they all exploded leaving no one alive.

"Wow."Cinder said.

"Let's go."I smiled.

With that we left, and the start of our rise as the most wanted in all the kingdoms of Vytal.

**Decade later**

Due to my slight time power, me and Cinder have grown slowly. She aged once every two years, and I aged once every ten. I only found that out through a blackmarket doctor that was able to determine this, of course I quickly changed this to every five years. Don't wanna wait ten years to be able to ride the big slides right? It was like any normal day, I spent my time coordinating heists, recruitment, the norm. Just a normal day in the life of a evil conduit in a not to foreign land.

"Okay, what's next?"I asked myself.

"Maybe have time for little old me?"I turned around to see Cinder.

"Hey girl, how is it going?"She wore her signature dress, now longer and size fitting.

"Thought I could talk to you in private."She said, with that everyone around left us.

"So, what is it?"I asked.

"A problem."

"What kinda problem?"

"A very close one."

"And what would that be?"

"You."What!?

I looked under me to see a hotspot and I was literally blown away.

"CInder, what are you doing?"I asked, hurt from the blast.

"Doing what I must."She said.

Soon some of her personal gaurd came out.

"Cinder, stop this!"I ordered.

"No, now I am in control of this operation."She said.

"Cinder!"I yelled.

"Get rid of him."She waved at her gaurds and left.

"CINDER!"I yelled.

I got really angry, how dare she try to usurp me, ne of all people, the person that raised her! I got out my smoke, and did a massive karmic bomb. I went really high, and came hurddling down, leaving nothing alive.

**Vale city center**

The people of Vale were having a nice night, that was until a certain person came into town. The outskirts of Vale showed a massive smoke cloud off in the distance, and right now in the middle of the street was the person who caused it, Delsin Rowe. The people ran opposite of him, cops started showing up and soon the whole police force and including a lot of the military arrived.

"Delsin Rowe, put your hands up!"They yelled.

"Keep your guns down I'm not gonna shoot, I wanna talk to the professor of Beacon academy."I annaounced.

"Delsin Rowe I will not say this again put your-what? You're not kidding are you? Fine let her in."The cops moved aside, out from their side came a teenager girl.

She had a white hood, a massive weapon on her back and when she looked up, she had silver eyes.

"So you're the Beacon delegate?"I asked, she nodded her head.

"Well thank you for-hey what? Ouch, STOP PULLING ME BY MY EAR!"I complained as the girl dragged me by the ear torwards our destination.

"Hey Doug."

"Yeah Dale?"

"You think he'll bargain with that scum?"He asked.

"Knowing that guy, no doubt."

**Beacon Academy**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Delsin Rowe, the most infamous criminal of all of Vytal?"He asked.

"I wanna propose a deal."I said.

"What would that be?"He asked.

"Well, I know you and your boy scouts are all about peace so, I will give you the locations of all my bases and you let me have revenge."I said.

"What kind of revenge?"He asked.

"The personal kind. Deal or no deal?"I asked.

"...deal."

**Hey guys, do-you-wanna-build-a-story? Ha, I watche Frozen. But anyway, guys hoped you liked it, I'll see you later, bye. **


	3. Cinders versus Smoke

**Years later**

"This will be the day, we've been waiting for. This will be the day we open up the doors!"She felt a tap on her shoulders, she took off her headphones and turned around.

"I said, hands up."The man with a black suit.

"Are you...robbing me?"She asked.

"Yes!"He said.

"Ohhh."

Roman Torchwik was being casual, nothing out of the ordinary.

"HYAAH!"*CRASH*He looked out the window to see one of his men sprawled out on the concrete. He waved his head torward the unruley person in the back, only to have more men down and out, including a girl, with a red hood.

"Okaay, get her."Roman said to his goonies.

The one to get to her received a kick to the face, not a gentle one though. The next two received the blunt side of her scythe as it rammed into ones gut, and the other being crushed by it. The last one, being the smartest, used an assault rifle, but it was useless as the girl dashed left and right to avoid the bullets and subsequently totally nailed him with the scythe. Out in the distance were sirens coming to the sound of gunshots, but what was more important was Romans escape.

"You were worth every penny, truly you were. Well red I can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I would like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."He raised his cane, which turned into a gun, and shot a blinding light torwards the girl.

But it wasn't fast enough as the girl sky rocketed into the sky by her scythe and watched to see the man go."You mind if I go after him."

"Uhuh."He nodded.

Roman just got to the top of the building wating for his escape ride. The girl, in one jump, got to the top of the building."Hey!"She called out

"Persistant."He muttered.

His ride came up, a VTOL of sorts, as Roman jumped on it he pulled out a red dust gem."End of the line red!"He threw it at her.

He got out his cane and shot causing a big explosion, the girl probably would've died from it if it weren't for a mysterious person. The person wore a red beanie, jean jacket with cut of sleeves a red long sleeve cotton, and jeans. He had put his hand on the girl and dashed backwards away from the blast.

"Whuhaha, huh?"Out of the smoke, he saw the man absorb it, he knew they were in trouble.

The person shot a missile torwards the VTOL and damaged it quite a bit. Roman stumbled torwards the cockpit to his assistant."He's here."He said.

The woman in the red dress immediatly got up and to the door. The person had created a smoke cloud, get too high and the ship would be blown apart, stay there and you'd get pelted with tons of smoke balls. The woman needed only look once before she was determined to get herself out. She opened her palm torwards them and out came a big blast of a sort of fire, the man blocked it with a shield, only for the embers to raise in temperature and ready to burst.

With quick thinking the man dashed backwards to a safe area. Taking the remaining chunks of embers he controlled it back to the woman where she balsted them, only for them to split in three and hit different aprts of the ship. The woman had it, she crossed her arms and extended them outwards to stop the shards of embers. The girl in the hood shot a few bullets, but the woman merely extended her hands to stop the bullets, and created more hotspots. With no time the man once again saved the girl by dashing a big chunk away from the awfully big area of hotspots, only to let the crime duo go. He watched in anger as they flew off.

"You're...a hunter."The man looked at the girl, or rather teen.

With a second glance, the girl noticed his not so matured face and shorter height then a real adult, but she didn't care.

"Can I have your autograph?"She said in giddy.

**timeskip Delsin POV**

Dammit, they got away again! That damn girl, she has skill but she lacks a way to actually use them. If she wasn't there I could've gone all out, but my disguise must be kept hidden. I swear one day Cinder will fall (ha that's a corny joke), and so will Torchwik. But aside from that, I stood outside, only to see Professor Ozpin.

"Well Oz, what brings you here?"I asked.

"I'm here, for recruitment."He said as he drank some coffee.

"Really, a fifthteen year old girl in a combat school, filled with people above her age?"I asked.

"You wouldn't know."I finally relized the plate of cookies he had.

"I'll take one."He pulled it away.

"Not for you."

"Hmm bastard."

"Let's go in shall we?"Ozpin walked through the door, and so did I.

He sat down across from the girl, with the red hood."Ruby Rose...you have...silver eyes."Rose? Where have I heard that name before?

"Um."

"So, where'd you learn to do this."Glenda showed scenes of her fight with Roman and his goonies.

"Signal academy."She admitted.

"They tought you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"He asked.

"Well one teacher in particularly."She said.

"I see."He put the plate of cookies on the table.

She hesitantly started gulping down the cookies."It's jsut because I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"Mmm, thash mah uncle."She swallowed.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, whaaa, wtchaaaa, hoooo."She made some sort of, kung fu?

"So I've noticed. And what is a girl as adorable as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"He asked.

"Well, I want to be a huntress."She said.

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at signal, then I'm gonna apply at Beacon. See my sisters starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, casue I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, and I thought yeah maybe I'll-"I really lost her from then on because she was just too fast for comprehension.

"Say that once again, with out the sonic speed."I said.

"Do you know who I am?"Ozpin asked.

"You're Profesor Ozpin, you're the head master at Beacon."

"Hm, hello."Ozpin greeted.

"NIce to meet you."Ruby did the same.

"You want to come to my school?"He asked.

"More then anything."

He looked to Glenda, she shook her head, he looked at me..I just shrugged."Alright."

**Transport to Beacon**

I lied against the wall, Ms. Rose was with her sister talking and I was just relaxing."The robbery was lead by none other then Roman Torchwik, if you have any information regarding him, please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa."Then came Lisa Lavender, I remember her. She was there at my first debut, one of the cameramen, she got a promotion.

"Thank you Cyril, first, today marks the anniversary of Deslin Rowes death, one of not only Vale's but all of Vytals number one most wanted crimanal."Hmm, if only they knew.

"Next, this Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when member of the white fang disrupted the cerimony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"The screen turned off to show Glenda, she gave a speech about being able to go to Beacon but, meh I didn't care.

"Ruby Rose, where have I heard that before."I pondered.

**And now we get to the episodes, so how do like it, hate it, not so sure. Review down below and I'll see you guys next time, bye!**


	4. New Generation

When we got to Beacon I went to Ozpins office, he wanted to talk to me for some reason. When I got there he was sipping some coffee, like the usual thing he'd do.

"You wanted to see me?"I asked.

"Yes, as you know the student count at this school is terrifically high."He started.

"Just get to the point."I told him.

"I would like to put you on a squad."He said.

"What? No, no, I won't do it."I told him.

"Explain why not."He sipped his coffee.

"Because 1, they'll get in my way, and 2 you remember the last time I was with a squad."I told him.

"I in fact do remember."He nodded.

"Ozpin, it's almost time."Glynda came into the room.

"Thank you . Delsin, I do believe it's in your best interest."He said.

"No."I told him.

"Alright."

"Ozpin I said-did you say alright?"

"Yes I did, I won't put you on a squad."He sipped more coffee.

'This is weird, when ever he has his mind set on something he never drops it. hmmmmm.'I thought.

"Now come, we have a new set of students to introduce to Beacon."He got up and we made our way to the auditorium.

When Ozpin & Glynda went on stage I did too, just invisible. I used video to make my way across the stage to watch over the crowd. There were tons of students, I figured 2 out of the hundreds. The first was that Ruby girl I saved a while ago. The next was none other then Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee corporation, maybe when I kick out CInder I can ransom her off for some profitable gifts from her father or just family and friends in general, OH maybe have them give me half of the Schnee corporation...okay maybe that's a little too pricy even for the guys own daughter, if I knew he was a cold bastard when it came to morality, it's not like I'm saying I have any, but at least I let my prisoners run 10 feet before I riddle them with any of my elements.

Ozpin seemed to not care about the speech, which is what I would expect from him. Along side Ruby was this chick with MASSIVE hair and pretty alluring features may I say. A lot of things flew through my head, just taking in the massive amount of people from Vale and all over the kingdoms. Y'know, back in America, the things people most gunned for was popularity, not saying hunters and huntresses weren't popular but they sure as hell don't get the same amount of money that actors or actresses get when they do a movie, the same thing with song writers...I wonder how much Ozpin makes a year being the head principle of a school filled with kids who can utterly wreck the shit out of the D.U.P. Wow, I can't remember the last time the Dupes actually came to mind, it's been a long time since those days Delsin...I mean, Damian Rayes. All of the kingdoms think I'm dead, when I'm done here I'll show them what I've actaully been doing over the past years, enhancing powers and so forth.

"...s up to you to take the first step."I came out of my thoughts just to hear Ozpin end his speech.

"You will gather in the ball room tonight, and tommorrow initiation begins, be ready. Dismissed."

**That night**

"I swear to god every year they change the god damn kitchen area!"I fumed.

Literally I was giving out smoke exhaust as I tried to find the kitchen, can't they ever have a directory or something, A MAP! Seriously I'm gonna complain about this to Ozpin about it, maybe that'll change his mind.

"Okay, calm down Delsin, it's just some hot milk...no reason to get yourself too angry about it."Hey, super villains such as myself need to drink late night hot milk for good dreams of world domination am I right, and maybe get back to Fetch and Eugene, I wonder how they're doing?

I stopped in front of a set of double door, being that there were no lables on the doors, I couldn't guess what I was walking in to."Here we go."

I opened the door and only to find the ball room."Dammit."I muttered. Maybe I could cut through here to find the kitchen.

"Hey you."I turned around and what would you know, it was that Ruby girl.

"Oh, it's you."I said.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for helping me that night."She said.

"Well, think of it as a favor, and maybe one day I'll call upon your services."I said.

"Hey Ruby, who's this?"Right behind her was the knock out of a girl, blondie.

"You know each other?"I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Ruby here is my little sis'."She smiled.

'I can definately see who got the better of the genes!'I shouted in my mind.

"Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long"She extended her hand.

"D-D-Del-Damian, Damian Rayes."I shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Damian, you a 2nd year or something?"She asked.

"You can say I kinda work here."I told her.

"Work here? But you're what, 18?"

"Yeaaah, I got a job as a hunter."

"Weird, never heard your name before."She said.

"I'm a new one, got it a few months ago. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya."I said monotonistically as I scooted out of the ball room, like I said before, that girl is a knockout.

**Morning IT'S MORNING!**

I woke up this morning, had some pancakes. Trained a bit with some 'practice dummies' (don't worry they've only been gone a week now) and proceeded torwards the cliff. Initiation was starting and I always liked to see who would be the first to go. There are many ways to get to the cliff facing the emerald forest, but going through the locker room was indeed the fastest.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?"I came in on Yang and Ruby's conversation.

"What no, of course I do, I just thought...I don't know that maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"What, I don't need to break out of my shell that's-"

"RIdicuous!"I heard that Jaune guy say as he passed the duo (the only reason I know him cause I get my hands on the school roster every now and then).

"So, how's it going?"I asked.

"Somebody. doesn't want me on their team."

"Ruby, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever."

"Hey can you scoot a bit, I need to get into this locker."I pointed to the one beside Rubys.

"Sure."She moved, and I punched in a 6-digit code.

"Y'know it's hard to imagine you getting a job here."Yang said.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yeah, you aren't as formal as Ozpin, or any of the other faculty I've seen recently, all you wair is a red hoodie with a black jean jacket, a chain on your wrist, jeans and a beanie."She pointed out.

"You really do like red."Ruby said.

"I'm not the only one red riding hood."I said.

"Who?"She asked.

"Never mind."I looked back to the locker, but forgot what I was gonna get.

"Argh, not again."I moaned.

"What do you mean?"Yang asked.

"I have these...amnesiac moments every once and a while. See I got amnesia a while back and these are the side effects."

"Oh, sorry to hear."Ruby said.

Okay, the real story. Apparently some asshole shot me in the face. See this happened back in Seattle, some cop shot me in the face point-blank, and I couldn't remember anything. I remembered only a day later due to Reggie reminding me, I've tested this a bit and here's what I came up with. If I get shot in the face with a powerful blast I lose my memory, but because of my fast healing all I need to do is have someone tell me things that happened in the past hour or so and I'm all good. The last time this happened...well I really can't recall the events of that day, all I know is what Ozpin told me. But I know he's keeping some things back because I wouldn't have these moments if I remembered everything.

"Will all first year students please report ot the cliff for intitation."She repeated.

"Ah, my favorite part of the year, initiation, time to see who lives through it."I looked to see Jaune nearly get impaled by-is that Pyrrha Nikos?

Wow, I knew she'd be going to a battle school, but Beacon? This maybe my lucky year, I'm utterly surrounded with chicks. Anyway back to that Jaune Arc guy, he almost got impaled, Weiss and Pyrrha left, but when she took her spear I noticed she didn't pluck it out of him, it just floated to her. Odd.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?"

"I don't understand, my dad said that all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?"

"I think snow angel was a bad start."Yang said.

"If that was true then every nerd out there would have their dream girl."

"Come on Jaune, let's go."

**Cliff**

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."Ozpin said.

I stood next to him, uncloaked, the only reason I would cloak is to not be seen by anyone who would notice me. Being a new generation of kids they hardely even know the name Delsin Rowe.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teamates, today."

"These teamates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it's in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!"I looked to Ruby.

"See, I told you."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropiately. Any question?"

"Yeah um, sir-"

"Good, take your positions."

"Ugh sir, I've got a question. So this landing strategy thing, wh-what is it? You're like, dropping us off our something."

"Nah, you'll be falling."I told him.

"Oh, I see, so like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"Nope. Gonna land your own way."I told

"Uh huh, yeah. So what is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYY!"He yelled as he was thrown into the air.

"I hardely think he'll survive 10 minutes."I admitted.

Ozpin just sipped his coffee."Well, I'll be in the screening room, see ya."I moved forward when I heard a click.

I looked down to see a hidden launch pad."Oh you FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Glynda just realized Ozpins plan."You're gonna make him choose for himself aren't you."

"Yes."Ozpin drank more coffee.

"Let's see how they do."Ozpin said as he walked off.


	5. Rubidium and sketchy feelings

**Emerald Forest**

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU OZPIN!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I we asserted myself to the upwards position and hovered downward. As I reached the bottom I crashed a bit, I was looking in all kinds of directions, I crashed to the ground, not knowing which way I came."Fucking christ Ozpin, give a guy a warning, or don't do it at all!"I was mad as all hell.

'Which way to go, eeny, meeny, miney, mo!'I pointed to my right.

"Okay, let's see where this takes us."I walked down that path.

As I walked down to what I thought to be north I heard growling, out of the bushes came a few beowolves and an Ursa."Oh come on guys, I'm having a shitty day as it is, let's not do this."They roared and got ready to pounce.

"FIne, I'm down."

*Play Bio-Terrorist threat*

The first beowolf came at me with a charge, he swiped at me but I had desolved myself into smoke and moved right behind it and planted my hand on it's back, with it I let out a smoke rocket and balsted him away."Who's next."I said as I took out my spare phone and changed to video.

All the rest came at me with the intention to kill me. The other 3 Beowolves pounced onto me but I was quicker and flew to the right leaving a copy and shot them with my sword rockets, it hurt them a lot. The Ursa was surprisingly quick as it swiped at my back, puching me torward the beowolves. I flew to the left and riddled them with video, only 1 stood from the group of 3, the Ursa proved the hardest to kill, as it just wouldn't go down. Everytime I got somewhat close it would immediately swat me like a teddy bear and charge me. This time I as it swatted me I changed to smoke from my cigar in my pocket and just let the paw go through me. I pulled my arm back and charged up a smoke rocket and smacked it right into the Ursa, killing it. I turned to the last beowolf as it tried to move again. I moved to it and killed it by chocking it with my chain. With that all the Grimm were taken care of, can't say the same for any of the students unprepared for this.

I walked down my path, as if nothing had happened. I came upon a larger boulder, totally seeable from a nearby camera.

"A man, a plan, and an aerosol can."I said.

I got out my handy-dandy on-the-go cardboard and started spray painting.

**Observation**

"What is he doing now?"Glynda asked.

Glynda has known Delsin Rowe for many years, when she started as a teacher at Beacon she even threatened to call VPD, but that would just complicate things. Over the years she's gotten used to his antics, ranging from his raiding of the refrigerator at nights to his choice of music (seriously, who was this Nirvana, and who by the name of Dead Sara would ever sing that horrid genre he called grunge). But what really annoyed her the most was his spray painting, what did he called, 'asserting his talent'? It always made her mad when he did that, she watched this time when he started doing it again, she didn't quite understand what he was drawing for the past 10 minutes but when he was done she didn't like it. It was Delsin holding a fw Beowolves on a leash while they terrorize a poor lady with a poodle.

"Delsin, please refrain from vandolizing structures within the Emeralad Forest."She taked into a microphone leading to a speaker near Delsin.

He started writing something on another peice of cardboard, when he was done it said,"Tell Ozpin to-what will I ever do with you Delsin."She rubbed her forehead.

**Delsin**

"I call this, 'Dogs gone wild'."I looked at my recent drawing.

I looked at my watch and saw the time,"Holy hell, I've been here for 10 minutes, wow."

I started walking again. I finally got to a clearing, and what would you know, I was at the temple thingy Ozpin was talking about. Like seriously, I hate it when I go in the wrong direction. I walked up to the spot, there weren't any artifacts, just chess pieces."Okay Ozpin, we really need a chat in 'artifacts'."I mumbled.

"Hey, Damian, is that you?"I turned around, and right there was the blonde knockout, Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh...h-hey Yang."My jaw dropped.

"Um, hey up here, stop staring at my gauntlets."She said.

"Y-yeah, in a minute."I muttered.

"Hey, can you pass over that artifact for me. I didn't know you were going to be joining a team."Yang said as tossed her the chess piece.

"Yeah, Ozpin used one of the launch pads without my permission. I'm sorry who're you?"I turned to the emo chick.

"Blake."She said.

"Well okay, Blake."I waved at her.

"Aw a cute little pony."Yang adored the knight piece.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"We heard in the distance.

"Some girls in trouble!"Yang said.

"Sucks for them."I said.

"Blake did you hear that?"She was looking up, so I did too, only thing was I didn't know that could've happened.

"What should we do?"

"AAAAAAGH!"It was Ruby falling from the sky, when suddenly Jaune came outta no where and smashed the two of them to my left.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"I asked.

"I-"

"Raaaw."I turned to my right to see an Ursa come wildly charging from the forest.

"Yeehaw!"There were explosions behind it and a girls voice.

"Aaw, it's broken."The girl said in dissapointment.

"Nora, please never do that again."A boy in what looked to be a chinese outfit panted from behind the Ursa.

They were Nora Valyrie and LIe Ren, long time friends, how they rode an Ursa is beyond my paygrade. Soon the girl started dancing with a rook piece on her head."Nora!"Ren yelled.

"Coming Ren."

"DId that girl come in riding on an Ursa?"Blake questioned.

"I-"

"RAAAAAAAW!"To our right was a girl in roman armor and a spear and shield running from a deathstalker.

"Ruby?"To our left, Ruby came jumping down from the trees.

"Yang."Ruby went to hug her sister.

"Nora!"Nora jumped into the middle of them.

"DId she just run all the way here with a DeathStalker on her tail?"Blake questioned.

"Grrr! I can't take it anymore, can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crzy happened again."A small fire came from behind her and her eyes turned into a firey red.

It was around two seconds when Ruby tapped Yangs shoulers indicating to something else."Um, Yang."

Up in the air was a Nevermore, and on it's talons was none other then Weiss Schnee."How could you leave me!"I could hear her all the way donw here.

"We are so fucked."I said.

"I said fall."

"She's gonna fall."Blake said.

"She'll be fine."Ruby said.

"She's falling."I said.

When they were falling Jaune came out, jumped and held his hands under her to grab her from falling."Just dropping in?"He asked.

"That is the corniest fucking joke I have ever heard in my entire life, fucking christ Jaune."I face-palmed.

Soon they both came falling Looney Tunes style, while Weiss crushed Jaunes back. While Pyrrha ,off in the distance, got hit by the DeathStalker and landed right in front of us.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together."Yang said.

"Not if I can help it, YAAAAAH!"Ruby charged the DeathStalker.

"Ruby wait!"Yang yelled.

Ruby shot her scythe and tried to hit the D.S. but was bounced back due to it's number of armor and because of the sheer size difference between the two."Don't worry, totally fine!"She yelled.

She turned around to the D.S. and shot at it to move backwards from the damn thing. But it totally ignored the bullets and kept after her. Yang went to get her, but as Ruby tried to run the Nevermore had pinned her down with some of it's feathers. The D.S. was about to strike when a flash of white appeared and stopped it. The tail end was blocked by ice from, you guessed it, Weiss. The N.M. kept it's flight circle around us as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang came back.

"Just so you know, that thing is still circling us. If we don't wanna die, me, I suggest we leave."I said.

"Hold on, our objective is right here, all we need to do is grab one and leave, no need for wasting time."Weiss.

"Yeah, let's grab one and head off to the cliffs, we don't need to fight them."Ruby said.

"I don't think they have your shared view on things."I said.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind."Jaune said.

Both Ruby and Jaune grabbed their pieces and we headed off. But the D.S. had other plans, the ice was breaking."TIme we leave."Ren said.

"Yeah."I said.

"Let's go."Ruby said.

We made our way out of the area and into a more straight path. We were surrrounded by pillars and the N.M. decided to keep up on us cause it still flew over head, and to the tower like center. We all split in to the pillars keeping cover from the N.M. just in case. It screeched at us, but that wasn't the worst part, the D.S. finally caught up to us from behind, so we were being attacked on land and air by 2 equally pissed Grimm that wanted us dead...great.

"It's back!"I yelled from my collum and ran toward the center.

As we ran, Nora shot at it with her grenade launcher the funnt part was that it shot pink. She managed to drive it off, just before she got snapped in half by the D.S. The few of us made it to the bridge just before the D.S. could get us, but we were on the bridge, not much area to move in. I looked to my left to see the N.M. come breaking donw the bridge, seperating me, Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake against the D.S. I shot at it with some smoke, but that did nothing as it dissapated off it's bone looking armor. Out of my pocket I got more video from, another, spare scroll and absorbed it. I shot at it, and it was quite effective. Nora suddenly came back with Jaune, smashed the D.S. but unfortunately pushed me and Blake off the birdge.

"Hold on!"I told to Blake as I grabbed her arm and formed a tether.

I had gotten myself a hook that I can throw with video, so we went straight up, maybe a little too much because we were in the air and landed right on the N.M's face. I pointed my hand down and shot while Blake slashed across it's backand landed on a ledge with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"Damn that thing is tough."I said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got."Yang said as she cocked her gauntlets.

We all shot at it with whatever ranged attack we had but it just kept coming and soon it went right through the tower. We fell, so we found chunks to hold us and jump on them. I switched to neon with, once again, a strip of neon that was in my pocket...have I ever mentioned my pockets were really deep, like no shit. So I ran up the side of the wall avoiding any chucks of stone in my way. We made it onto the bridge where we kept at it shooting the flying dick bird. I shot at it with some neon, while Yang got on it's beak and shot some of her bullets in it, which made it crash into the hill side. Weiss switched out with Yang and froze it's tali to keep it down from flying. But the ice was breaking and whatever Ruby was doing wouldn't work. I switched to my smoke with my handy dandy lighter that I kept with me, which substitutes fire for smoke, and got an idea.

"Weiss, can you puch me up?"I asked her.

"Yes?"

"On my go, do it."I got in position, charging my karmic bomb.

"3...2...1...DO IT!"I yelled.

With Weiss' glyph and my karmic bomb I was sent flying in the air, I went soaring as I passed the Nevermore and even the top of the cliff and into the clouds at high speeds. I stopped, above the clouds it was so peaceful, I spun around and came hurdling down faster going up. I can myself going faster and faster the wind in my face, finally I saw it and charged the smoke into my hands. I came right up to the Nevermore and hit it with my hands causing a big explosion of smoke. I dashed back to Ruby and Weiss. Said Nevermore had a headache.

"You're good."I panted.

Weiss launched Ruby to the Nevermore, pinning it against the hill. With Weiss' glyphs she let Ruby run up the wall, she used her gun to make her go faster, shooting out roses as well. When she met the edge of the cliff, she pulled it's head off. She walked back to the edge to see us, that was pretty fucking boss if you ask me.

"Well, that was a thing

"Really?"I asked.

**timeskip**

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you obtained the white knight pieces, today you'll together as...team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you."Yang hugged her sister.

"It seems things are going to interesting this year."

"Yeah."I was standing right beside Ozpin, cloaked.

"So, I saw your performace out on the field."Ozpin said.

"Yeah, next time you hurtle me into a forest I'm gonna kill you."I told him.

"My offer still stands."He said.

"Hmmmm, aw what the hell, nothing gonna hurt me now."I agreed.

"Good."

**Weiss POV**

She didn't like it, she worked hard only to let Ruby take her spot as leader. That was one thing, the other was Damian Rayes. The move he did back at the Emerald Forest, where he flew into the sky, she saw it somewhere before...no not somewhere, sometime ago. The clear representation of a devilish bird flying into the air made of smoke, and he used smoke like abilities. Was he Delsin Rowe?

**It seems Weiss is getting a picture of what is actually going on in the shady business that is Beacon Academy, what awaits her as she tries to figure out a secret well hidden to the public? Find out later in the series cause I'm sure as hell not gonna say it now, anyway watch next time as Team RWBY-D (Rubidium, now called by me) as they adjust to the Beacon life.**

**Update: Okay guys, fixed it, no more reason to delay it so here. There maybe some mis-spells cause I had to copy-and-paste, because I...accidentally erased this document, don't ask me how it's a long story so see ya next time.**


	6. Filler chapter

**Ozpins office**

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"As I said before, all teams will live together, that goes the same for you too."Ozpin said.

"I don't think you've grasped the situation at hand. Four girls, one guy, all WAY younger then me, plus the fact that one of them is 15! Plus there are five people, including myself, and only four beds, what am I gonna do?!"I asked.

"Well you always have your extra room in your dorm _right_ beside the one assigned to them."He reminded.

Ah yes, my room. It was a combination of not one but _three_ dorms that I used eversince I got here. Now youi may ask, 'Delsin, what could you use to fill up _three_ rooms?' well I'll tell you. In one room, is my bedroom, which I combined all the beds into one by moving them together, and the other two were a mix of my bathroom and my computer room, which housed a _lot _of my information, logs, and the occasional PC game...make that a full library full of them.

"B-but that's my room."I whined.

"Either you use that cramped one room dorm or use yours, won't make a difference to me."He said.

"FIne."

**time skip**

"Now for some ground rules. 1, no messing with my computer, 2, change in the bathroom, 3, no messing with my stuff, 4-"

"We get it Damian, can we just go in."Yang said.

"...Fine."I took out my key and opened the door.

"Wow."They looked at my room in glory, I wouldn't blame them.

The place was big, but seeing as when I moved in I wasn't being with squad mates, most of the place was made up of my computer room. The bedroom was like anyother, shelves, unfilled walls with nothing to put on them, and beds. THe computer room was something else, I had gathered all my equipment from my old days and stuck it in here. All my files containing future plans, heists', personell, bio users (basically people who were able to use mine or cinders powers), and just about everything else you needed to be a leader of a criminal organization. Then there was the bathroom, it was generic, just a bath, sink, toilet, and medicine cabinet. They were all seperated by a door of course, don't want anybody sneaking into my comp room.

"Well, what should we do?"Blake asked.

"As first order of team RWBY, with and extra 'D'-"

"Ha, extra 'D'."I laughed.

"-that we decorate!"

"Yeah you do that- wait what!?"They started putting posters and stuff, I can't stop it!

"Wait, No! Stop! Not there! At least keep it on one side of the room!"I yelled trying to stop them, MY ROOM! NOOOO!

"There."Ruby said.

The room was a mess, posters, books, and all other things were strung about the place,"Whahahahaaaa, MY ROOM!"I cried on the floor.

"THEY BLEW IT UP, THOSE DAMN BASTARDS! THEY BLEW IT UUUP, NOOOO!"l yelled.

"Huh, I think we're gonna have to fix this."Yang said.

"I got it, bunk beds!"Ruby suggested.

"WHYYYY MEEEEE!"I wheeped.

**time skip**

The beds were bunked, 2 by 2 by 1 extra in the computer room cause I'd rather put my bed in the computer then in the bedroom filled with the girls, it was a hard to decide because of the thought of the blonde knockout but I restrained myself.

"There we go."Ruby said as the bunk beds were placed.

"They are hardly staying up, nothing but books and small amounts of rope carrying them!"I said.

"Well we don't have a bigger room and nothing to hold it up so that's all we got."Ruby said.

"Whatever, this room was clean when I was in it _alone_ now it's all jumbled up, WHERE DID I GO WRONG!"I yelled to the ceiling.

"When you decided to let us stay here and not the other dorm."Blake said.

"Whatever."I looked at my watch.

"Hey you hsould get going, class starts in like 3 minutes."I told them.

"In three minutes, we're going to be late."Everyone ran out the door, but Ruby.

"What about you?"She asked.

"I already had those classes, I don't need to attend, plus the teachers and me don't get along so well."I said.

"Alright, see you after class."She said as she ran off.

I was left alone, nothing to do but wait. Guess I'll go into the city, get some stuff, clothes maybe I don't know. After years of helping Beacon by tracking down CInder and foiling her operations I've gained tons of money and hardly anything to use on it. I left my room not knowing what to do. I strolled the courtyard, the temperature was pretty cool. It felt nice out here. I sat by a tree, the shade was nice, it wasn't all the time that I get a day off from hunting down my ex-partner in crime Cinder but when there were days I was sure to relax.

**flashback (after chapter 2 heist)**

"Whohoho! That was an awesome opening, I can see it now, 'Delsin Rowe, New Bad Guy in Town'!"I said.

"What about me?"I looked to CInder.

"CInder, when you grow old you can live a boring life and be stuck behind some office cube, or you can leave your mark on this world and be known for whatever you want, for me it's being the bad guy and doing what ever I want. If you want to be behind that computer punching in buttons everyday that's your choice, I'm just giving you an option."I told her.

"...I wanna be like you."She said.

"There you go, together Cinder, we're gonna raise some hell."I closed in the gap between us and pointed my arm towards the shining lights of Vale.

I looked down to her, she smiled. This is going to be the start of a long and beneficial partnership.

**flashback end**

I woke up, it was 12. DId I sleep for 3 hours? Wow do I sleep for long times. With nothing to do I went to Vale, I went shopping...or rather taking things and leaving an unporportional amount of money behind. I took some new games, new clothes, new shampoo, a mini-fridge filled with soda, more soda, snacks, memory drives, and a chair message. All that without blowing more then 500 dollars, or whatever money system they use here in Vale, I never tried to remember the name. I went back to Beacon, god was today boring, yet relaxing. I looked at the time, it was four o'clock.

"Fuck it, tomorrow I'll go to _class_."I said to myself.

The door opened to reveal Ruby, Yang, and Blake."So how were your days?"I asked.

"Fine."Yang said.

"FIne."Blake said.

"Terrible."Ruby said.

"Why's that?"I asked.

"She and Weiss got in a fight. "Blake said.

"On day one? Jeez only been a day...well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she does. Anyway, who wants some soda?"I asked.

**Jaunedice part 1**

Weeks have gone by, Ruby made up with Weiss, & I've started going to classes, although some of the teachers weren't so...thriled to see the local ex-mob boss in their classes. But I've been here longer then they have so they don't get to complain. The only people who actually don't mind are...well Glynda and what's-his-name, the teacher that drinks too much coffee. RIght now we watched Jaune basically get ragdolled across the room as he tried to fight Cardin, I really hate that kid, he's a real punk.

"-and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll in combat gauging your aura-"Blah blah blah, it's not like this is any useful to me, I've seen this hundreds of times before...but not as terrible between Jaune and Cardin.

"-remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will represent all of Vale."The bell rang.

The Vytal festival was always my favorite time of the year, not just because of the fights but the sheer innocence everyone had while I was plotting some nefarious plan to up my game. Of course now it's just a joke to see it as I remember all the plans I had in store...poor plans. But I haven't been there in a long while so me. Right now I got some lunch, some good lunch may I say, it's seems even in another world McDonalds has there own nefarious pans of expansion, soon the world, no all of existence will tremble to RONALD MCDONALD, I hope to never see the day but my chances are slim on dying before then.

So as I said, it was a normal lunch, all the students gathered around their groups and talked to each other. That was not the exception for one girl as I saw now. She was a faunus, a rabbit one at that, Cardin and his friends teased at her, I turned my attention back to the group...for now.

"-not okay."Ruby said.

"Are we discussing Jaunes utter defeat to Cardin?"I asked.

"Damian."Ruby looked at me.

"What it's true, Jaune needs to bulk up. Work out, eat some protein, and for gods sake man get rid of the onesies."I told him.

"Guys, I'm fine seriously, look."He gave a thumbs up.

"You're not fine."I told him.

"Hahaha."I turned around.

Cardin and his friends were still messing with that girl, and it really made me mad. After Seattle and coming here I was a major supporter to the White Fang before and after it's change in leadership. Now I was maybe the stone cold mob boss of Vale, and it's conduit but that doesn't mean I can give a damn about injustice, faunus were like the conduits back then, except with adorable ear and awesome abilities.

"Dude, the guy has picked on you ever since school started, gotta man up."I told him

"Cardin, what no, he just likes to mess around, practical jokes."

"You're defending a bully, yours."

"Exactly."Ruby said.

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me."He said.

"Hold on, I knew you'd say that."I said as I got out my scroll.

"As you know, I not only go to school here, I work here as well, I sorta councel and check students grades, as well as statistics and other things. WIth that I do check security and have written down the amount and deffered events on which he has bullied you, to say there was a lot is an understatement."I said as I closed my scroll.

"Like when he pushed you in the rocket locker."Ruby said.

"I didn't land that far from the school."Jaune said.

"Jaune you know whenever you need help, you can always ask."Pyrrha said.

"Oh, we'll break his legs!"Nora said.

"I agree to that."I said.

"Guys, really, it's fine. It's not like I'm the only one he's a jerk, he's a jerk to everyone."He said.

"Out that hurts!"I looked to see Cardin terrorizing the faunus girl, okay I had it.

I got up and walked to them, I could feel my chain warm up with smoke as I approached him."Cardin."I said.

He looked up."What do you want?"He smirked.

"Let the girl go."I told him.

"Why should I let the freak go?"He asked.

"Because I ordered you to." I said.

"Oh, ordered huh?"He let her go.

"Oh dang, Cardin's gonna thrash him."I heard one of his squadmates say.

"Now I suggest you go Cardin, or else."The smoke in my hands started to grow bigger.

"Or else what? You'll give me suspension?"He laughed.

"Or else I'll knock you across this entire campus in front of everyone here and make you beg for mercy."I could see the fear in his eyes, he had a good way of hiding it.

"Whatever."He said as he walked away in the opposite direction.

"Good."The smoke in my hand went away.

I went to sit back down to enjoy my food."Wow Damian, if I couldn't tell, I'd say you scared him out of his body."Ruby said.

"Yeah, discrimination of people, in this case faunus, is terrible. I know how they feel."I said.

"What do you mean?"Blake said.

"It was a long time ago, maybe later."I said.

The days from Seattle were long gone, but the words were as far.

**Okay so maybe this wasn't the most filling chapter so sorry about that, so see yah next time. Bye.**


	7. False Beacon

**Weiss Schnee**

Weiss didn't feel right with Damian. He felt to secretive, to compact with his information. And his semblance...she didn't like it, his jacket, everything about him felt wrong for the name of Damian Rayes. And what did he mean when he meant he knew what the faunus had to go through? Was he one of those barbarians? No he didn't look like one, unlike that rabbit girl. She had to call in some favors for this one, being the heiress to a very powerful coperation allowed her that kind of thing.

Her father had someone anywhere. In the police department, military, just about anywhere was in his grasp. So as she called in some favors she got some information on Delsin Rowe. She knew who he was, she'd witnessed what he could do first hand, she refused to remember that day? She was outside, just before going to the forest to collect sap Weiss wanted to know...was this Delsin Rowe. Yes it was, the first picture gave it away. They looked exactly alike, there was never a Damian Rayes, just Delsin Rowe. But what was he doing here? Certainly Professor Ozpin could've figured him out by now, especially since Delsins been here way longer then it seems. She flipped through the pages, each describing something of him.

_Delsin Rowe_

_DOB:?/?/?_

_Race:Human?_

_Age:?_

_Parents:?_

_SIblings:Cinder Fall?_

_Bio: Delsin Rowe announced his 'grand reveal' to the world on ?/?/? and has called himself the 'Conduit of Vale'. Nothing is known about 'conduits' in vale, his powers appear to be smoke, neon, (for some strange reason) video, and concrete. Each power seems to be limited to a certain capacity as he would need to refill himself for any of his elements during a battle. He seems to have a habit of causing small annoying mischief to full scale slaughter. _

_In all his abiliities they share the power to levitate, dash or run at high speeds,and shoot missile like constructs. All his abilities vary in many ways, his smoke for small enclosed or tightly compacted areas with little amounts of enemies. His neon powers seem to be his long range class, as he is able to not only warp his enemies in a buble like stasis after he throws a grenade of sorts, he has the ability to kill in one shot if aimed at the head, he is also able to run at high speed of 20 to 30 miles per hour. His video powers seem to be one of the stronger classes, a sort of soldier class. His regular shots are not like neon and smoke, he shoots automatics and can shoot missile-like swords that penetrate hardened steel, he has wings on his back that appear to help him dash, if they can make him fly we are not sure. He also has the abilty to cloak which allows him to get behind a soldier and stab them, and also be able to spawn to demon like figures. Finally concrete, he is able to power himself with concrete whenever there is any, becareful as he'll probably use the one under his opponent. His concrete abililities allow him to shoot rapid fire such as his video power, he can also shoot a plethora of concrete slabs that are highly dangerous, as they make a wide arc and their large size. It is not much but all of his powers appear to have a red tint to them, some more then most (video) and it is theorized due to his bad nature that it is beleived to be the cause._

_When running at his top speed, he covers himself in armor that protect him from other weaponry. With all his abilities he is able to use a special move with each one. With his smoke, he launches himself in the air and comes down like a missile. WIth his neon (which is especially dangerous as it effect the surrounding area, even behind him) he makes out a sort of dome, any and all in it levitate along with him as he blasts them with fast and hard amount of neon shots that explode and cause damage to the scenery around him._

_He appears to be a supporter of the faunus rights group: White Fang, before and after their change in leadership. CInder Fall, his co-conspirator is the only person that he relates to (we think) but if they are related or not it isn't certain. She herself is a conduit as stated from herself. Her past is unkown as well, her powers are singular compared to Delsin Rowes but the extent to which the spread is unknown. He does not appear in the system, all atempts to find any and all relatives have been cut short, he even stated it himself._

_He was declared dead after __**[redacted]**__ had shoted him on the day of smoke. Delsin Rowe had __**[redacted] **__,no other contact between the two had been found and __**[redacted]**__._

'Redacted? Why are they redacted?'She thought.

_The __**[redacted] **__for now safe. Delsin Rowe was accepted into Beacon academy before most of these events where Professor __**[redacted]**__ soon after set to life in jail._

_End_

That was all anyone got on him, what was with all those redacted. When she was allowed to view the file they promised her that nothing would be hidden away but he it was, redacted after redacted. She knew who shot him, but who did he contact? Who was safe, did the old professor of Beacon really be sentenced life in jail? These questions plagued her mind.

"Weiss? Where are you? We gotta go!"She heard Damian-no Delsin.

She got up,"Coming!"She yelled.

She dug a hole and put the file in it before leaving.

**Delsin POV**

We were in the crimson forest, or whatever they call it. Ms. Goodwitch had the pleasure of taking all the kids to collect sap fromt the trees. I was up in the trees, ah the trees. So red and flourishing, maybe I'll make this my base whenever I get back to full strength. I carelessly jumped from tree to tree, enjoying the feel of the wind in my face. I wonder what Weiss was doing when outside, before she left she said she had some urgent mail that she needed to read. Wonder what it was? Meh who cares, as long as I get what I want who ever really cares. I looked at team RWBY and JNPR...well actually just NPR. Jaune decided to skip town with Cardin and help him instead. I guess Cardin heard something Jaune didn't want him to hear. Was it his fake forms? Now I'm no fool to forgering, I did it all the time in school just to skip out and do whatever the hell I wanted. Cardin probably found out then. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't just kick him out of Beacon? Well it just so happens that Mr. Arc just seems to dumb to actually pass Beacon that I allowed it, I'm in charge of all the application forms for Beacon so it was really a surprise when Ruby was entered into the system.

I looked to my left to see team Cardinal along with Jaune, they had a bunch of sap and a box. Cardin handed Jaune a jar and pointed to Pyrrha, I looked at the box carefully, it was rumbling a bit, were there bees in it? I forgot what things were called (it seems I forget a lot of things) but I do know they liked that specific sap, so I'll just say they're the bees of this world. Jaune pulled his arm back ready to throw, but instead he threw it at Cardin, that kid has balls. Cardin got mad and yanked him away. Well, might as well save the kid. I jumped off the tree next to Yang who was surprised to see me.

"Agh!"She yelped as she fell backwards.

"Scared ya didn't I?"I asked.

"Oh ha ha."She raised her arm.

"Well, I gotta go do something-"

"ROAR!"

"Did you guys hear that?"Suddenlys some of Cardins team came running past.

"Ursa Ursa!"One of them said, as he ran past I snatched him up by collar.

"Where?"I demanded.

"Back there it's got Cardin!"He said frantically.

I dropped him,"Yang, Blake, Nora, and Ren go get Goodwitch. I'll get Cardin, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha you're with me."I said.

"Let's go!"Ruby said.

They ran, I just casually boosted my way their, it's not like I cared for Cardin, honestly I think he got what was coming, but goody-to-shoes Pyrrha and Ruby were a bit too good-hearted for that. When we reached the Ursa, it actually was an Ursa Major, a bigger Ursa compared to the regular ones or the minors. It was as equally to eating you to how big it was. It took a swipe at Cardin, only to be blocked by Jaune the next second. Weiss got in position to strike and I charged a missile.

"Wait."Pyrrha said.

"Wait for what?"I asked, charging down.

Jaune managed to push off the Ursa and make it stumble and dodged its next strike at him. He jumped over it's sweep but was left open for it's jab at him in mid-air and knocked him back. He charged it once again but was ragdolled to the other end of the clearing, he immediatly got back up and charged again. Both Ursa and Jaune were ready to strike, and at the last second it was clear the Ursa would've won. I looked to Pyrrha, she raised her hand as it turned to a shade of black, and so did Jaunes shield. It was somehow raised higher to block the Ursas attack as he sliced off it's head in means of badassery. Good for Jaune.

"Uh, what?"Ruby asked clearly confused.

"How did you-"Then it clicked.

"So that's how you pulled your spear from Jaune without actually grabbing it, the way you are able to curve it while in mid-air. Your semblance grants polarity."I said.

"Yes, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs, and polarity is mine."She confirmed.

"Oh, you can control poles."She said amazed, REALLY?

"No, polarity means she can control magnetism. You know, opposites attract and what not."I said, and it seems to work on Pyrrha to, if-ya-know-what-I'm sayin'.

"That's cool too."Ruby muttered.

"Wait where are you going?"Weiss asked.

"Yeah we gotta tell them what happened."Ruby said.

"We could...or perhaps we can just let be our little secret."Oh secrets, wonder what I can blackmail it for.

**Later that night**

"Log 6395. An eventful day for team JNPR, Jaune seems to realize the meaning of 'teamwork' as he break away from Cardins blackmail after successfully showing off his skills, although with the help of Pyrrhas polarity, against an Ursa Major. Jaune and the rest of juniper have rekindled and so they are whole again. On to more pressing news, it seems the mole I had planted in Cinders operation was discovered and unfortunately killed, his death means little but the information he has syphoned over the years has been usefull. I'll just have to find another person to fill in that position. Cinders where-abouts are now unknown to me and to Ozpin, no such luck in seeing if the mole had any information on her location. The latest encounter with Cinder proved that Roman Torchwik is undoubtly working with/or for her. His position in her organization is not clear, but not so unclear. He appears to be a ranking officer, as seen during the dust heist not too many weeks ago. Now onto team RWBY, they appear to be a rather...mixed bunch. We have Ruby Rose, scythe weilder and leader of said team, a possible prodigy as her skills have allowed her a two boost in her education dispite her age of 15. Weiss Schnee, a rapier user, and possible second in command of RWBY, she is the heiress to the Schnee fortune, she is the picture of perfection, at least that's what her father seems to want. Blake Belladonna, mystery girl of RWBY, she has undoubtly peaked my interest as she tends to keep to herself, further analyzation proves she is a faunus sympathizer, if she believes in the white fangs new cause it is unclear. Yang Xiao Long, aparently the sister of Ruby Rose, highly doubtful as Ruby is more introverted to her...how should I say this...outgoing sister, which isn't even the least part of it, Yang seems to like puns a lot, not really the serious type, and would much rather party then study.

No suspicion has grown in the group, to my knowledge, of my true identity. Although I do worry about Ms. Schnee, who appears to be the more intellectual of the group other then myself. This morning she was sent some mail, she hasn't said anything about, constantly pushing it off as 'From the family.'. With my knowledge of the Schnee family I know that her father is the one for mistakes or warm-hearted goodness, neither her mother. The only one who would fit this category would be her sister, who has been deceased for quite a while. If it is family business it would make logical sense to keep something a secret from the rest of the team as it may provoke something. But I hardly doubt it will effect this team. This is Delsin Rowe signing off."I turned around, only to have a sword at my throat.

"So it is true."At the end of the sword, or rather rapier was Weiss Schnee.

"Well, allow me to reintroduce, Delsin-"

"I know who you are, you monster."She snarled.

"Ha, I've been called plenty worse then 'monster', bio-terrorist seems to be at the top of that list"I said.

"I don't care what you are, how could it be that over that many years you have been able to hide, _inside_ Beacon?"She asked.

"Oh did you now hear that one part? Oh no has Ozpin not told anyone, good because he shouldn't."I said.

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

"Well, I guess since you found me out, for the past...god I don't know how many years, I have been working for Beacon to get to Cinder Fall, old friend of mine."I said.

"Why?"She demanded.

"Because she betrayed me and de-throned me. Now I aim to get it back. With the help of Beacon and it's students I plan to make it their."I said.

"Why would Ozpin agree to that?"She asked.

"Oh well he didn't have a choice, when the former head Proffessor left he said that 'If anyone figured out that Delsin Rowe was hiding in Beacon academy he'd be sent to life in prison' or something on that line. And it's true, Beacon has been the HQ of Vales most infamous mob boss, Delsin Rowe."I smirked.

"Then I'll take you in and shut this place down."She stated.

"Really? You? The ice princess? Do you know how long i've fought, or how long I've had these powers? Longer than since you or your father has been born. I may not look like it but I am older then what I appear. I'm not eternal, I just happen to increase the amount it takes for me to even get a year older in this body."I said.

"How?!"She asked stunned.

"It's a conduit power you couldn't understand. But since now that I'm done explaining, I'm gonna kill you now."I boosted past her and closed the roof exit.

"Just me and you now."She got in position.

"Oh please."I got out my neon, each of my powers match somewhat to RWBY.

Neon for Weiss, Smoke for Blake, Concrete for Yang, and Video for Ruby.

"Bring it."I got a grenade ready.

Weiss jabbed at me at a quick speed, but I dodged and ran around her to get a stab at her bunch she was quick and deflected it and shot four spear of her glyph at me simultaneously. I was knocked back a bit, my arms making a barrier for me, when I looked back up Weiss was charging at me with a red glow in her rapier. I dodged and made a slash at her with my chain, knocking away her rapier. I kicked her away as she landed on her back, defeated.

"I will say, you are quick. But not enough for my neon."She tried to go for her rapier but I shot her hand, and she winced in pain.

"Are you going to kill me?"She asked.

"No, I can leave Ozpin to guess what I did with an heiress like you, plus your team will probably get worried of your absence."I said.

"And since I can't have you blabbing off to anyone about me I guess you've put me in quite a predicament."I said.

"I've got you beat."She smirked.

"Not really, I got an idea."I sucked in some smoke.

In my hand I created a small smoke grenade. I walked up to her, she tried to get away but I picked her up by the neck. With my other hand I brought it up to her mouth, and forced it down her throat. I dropped her as she kept gagging.

"What..*couch*...did you...*cough*...do to me?"She coughed.

"I made you swallow a smoke grenade."I smirked.

"What?"Her eyes were bigger then a deer about to get hit by car.

"If you say anything about me being here I'll just make it go...pop. And soon you'll be sent home in a closed casket."Her face was of pure terror.

"If you be a good girl and do what I say, you won't die. Got it?"She didn't say anything, she just scowled at me.

"Good."I squeezed my hand and she started gasping for air and fell asleep.

**RWBY DORM**

Ruby was studying when she saw the door open to see Damian carrying Weiss princess style."Damian?"She asked.

"Oh yeah, I found Weiss passed out on the roof top so I had to carry her down since I didn't have m scroll on me."He said.

"Oh, well, what was she doing up there?"she asked.

"Dunno?"He said.

"Well you know where to put her."

"Yeah, I know."He put her down on her bed and went into the computer room.

'Huh, wonder what she was doing?'Ruby thought.

**THERE YOU GO FOLKS! Evil!Delsin, right there. I was planning this for a while. Hope you liked it, anyway RWBY volume 2 comes out in June, MOTHA FUCKIN' HYPE! I really wanna go to RTX this year dunno if I can. But if you, the reader, go have a fun time. Any see ya next time.**


End file.
